


Rejection

by ssa_archivist



Series: Denial Series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is rejected.  Sequel to Denial and Freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

## Rejection

by SkaterBoy

[]()

* * *

So, Lana's a lost cause. For whatever reason. You tried to like Chloe, really you did, but she's just... Chloe. Your friend. And if you're really, truly, completely honest with yourself, you realize that you do like Lex, _that_ way, and maybe that's not such a bad thing. 

Or maybe it is. 

But whether it is or not, it seems like it's worth exploring. And Lex, being the responsible citizen, the older, richer man, will never explore it. Sure, he flirts, but that's pretty innocent as far as social deviation goes. Which means that if you want to find out if there's something there, you'll have to make the first move. 

That's a scary thought. It can be done, though. You probably won't have to wait too long to find one of those moments, like when you're laughing together or your eyes meet and the rest of the world seems to disappear. Those moments take your breath away. You can feel your heart start to go crazy. So, yes, it can be done. 

It's another day after school and Lex is there, offering to give you a ride home. You invite yourself to his mansion, like you do a lot, and he grins at you from the driver's seat. Before you know it you're in his pool room, lining up shots and figuring out ways to distract each other from sinking shots. It's fun. Lex is winning, but it's fun. 

Then it's time to go home, and you purposely stop at the door. Lex isn't paying that much attention and crashes into you, and your eyes lock, and the world disappears again. Yeah, he's breathing faster, just like you, and the smile's gone. He looks... hungry. It's too much, and he doesn't look away, so you lean in, slowly, and he doesn't move, and you _kiss_ him. 

All you can think is how nice is feels, different than kissing Lana or Chloe because you're actually into it this time, and you think Lex is going to kiss you back. But he. 

Doesn't. 

He just stood there when you started to kiss him, not closing his eyes, not looking away, not moving. But now he seems to wake up, and. 

Backs away. 

Looking at you like you're some kind of psychotic meteor mutant who just tried to dismember him or something. Glares at you. Lifts his hand you think he's going to _slap_ you but he just says. 

_Get out._

Backing away. You think you wouldn't be surprised if he held up a crucifix and tried to ward you off. Steps, backwards, glaring at you and the door until you lift your hand to the doorknob and turn it, staring into his eyes when you open the door. There's so much venom there, in his eyes, and you feel like you've done something wrong, but you don't think you did. He wanted you to kiss him. Right? 

You leave. You run home, past home, past the farm, because you can't talk to anyone about it. It won't do to go home, looking like you're about to cry, and when they ask what's wrong say, oh, i just tried to kiss Lex and he rejected me. They'll glance at each other, your father looking, angry, and your mother sending him a look that begs for him not to yell at you, because he's not mad that Lex led you on and hurt you, he's mad that you would actually think of doing something like that. 

So you run. It doesn't matter where, or how far, or how long. Just as long as you're away from Lex, away from the farm, away from Smallville. You run and you cry and you wonder how you could have been wrong about all the signals Lex has been sending you. It would've been better if he had slapped you. At least then you'd have a reason to be upset. But he just looked at you. And now you're. 

Alone. 


End file.
